


The Demon & The Witch

by hot_flippin_mess



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Demons Zuko, M/M, Smut, Sokka is a helpless bi, Witch Sokka, closeted Sokka, graphic depictions of sex, i have forgotten how to tag, seriously help how do i tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29873133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hot_flippin_mess/pseuds/hot_flippin_mess
Summary: Sokka fucked up, he fucked up so bad, in an attempt to summon a familure, he went and summoned a demon. And it went way over his head.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 70





	The Demon & The Witch

**Author's Note:**

> Fic based off art by @sword-over-water on tumblr! go check em out!! We love them over here!

Sokka fucked up. Sokka fucked up royally honestly. This wasn’t his first spell by a long shot, he is a very talented witch, magic flows in his veins; It was part of who he is, part of his family for generations. So how did he fuck up this spell so spectacularly? He really didn’t know- he studied it for years, his father mastered it- Sokka should have gotten it easily. But he didn’t and he was mad. 

“Yes Katara, I read it exactly how the book says it, drew the circle perfectly, had everything for the familiar I wanted.” He sighs, rubbing his eyes as he looks at the scorch mark in his living room floor before pulling the old rug over it. 

“Well, it is a hard spell to master Sokka, you did go for the big one instead of building up to it.” Kataras’ voice rang through the apartment from Sokkas’ phone, he rolls his eyes as he puts the old book back on the shelf, picking up some pictures that had been knocked over with the mini explosion. “I’d been studying it for a year though. You heard what dad said when he did the test back at the house. I was ready, Bato agreed!” 

“Dad may be Chief, but that doesn’t mean he knows everything. Don’t you remember after mom?” she says gently, causing Sokka to sigh again, picking up his phone as he takes her off speaker and walks to the kitchen. “I know, he almost got his magic taken… But I’m not trying necromancy Katara. I’m just-” “Doing a spell way over your head” she cuts him off, Sokka could hear the eye roll on her end as he hears banging on the door to his apartment “and that’s the landlord. Hold on.” He says before walking over, opening the door a crack and smiling widely. “Pakku! Hi how can I help-” Sokka starts before the old man cuts him off, he was getting really tired of people doing that today. 

“What did you do?!” Pakku shouts, glaring up at the younger man “I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Sokka says simply, blowing a loose strand of hair from his eye as he looks blankly at the old grump. “The entire building shook and I know it was you, now what did you do?!” “I really don’t know what you’re talking about. What about the people below me? They’re up to some sketchy stuff down there.” Sokka says, glancing back into his apartment when he heard something fall and break “What was that?! You know no animals in the-” “And you know I’m allergic to cats and dogs.” he says simple, turning back to the older man. 

“I should have known better than to rent out to a Millenial. You and your tattoos and piercings and-” “Pakku, as much as I absolutely _adore_ our conversations. I have a virgin I have to sacrifice to Satan tied to my bed so if you don’t mind.” Sokka says before shutting and locking the door before banging his head on it. 

“Katara I gotta go.” he grumbles into his phone before hanging up, tossing it on the couch his mind racing trying to figure out what went wrong? He had the right spell, the right sigils, the right potion in a copper pot… or was it brass? Sokka groans as he falls face first on the couch, screaming into his pillows in frustration. He was twenty four, honestly he should know how to summon a familiar by now, it’s not like he's been doing this his whole life. “Honestly Sokka… How did you fuck up… that bad…” 

…

…

…

A solid night sleep is a rare occurrence after the incident, things kept braking, Sokka’s bed was ripped halfway across his room, his books in shambles around his apartment and the ever so famous, broken glass. Broken glass _everywhere._

“Dad, I wasn’t partying, I cast a spell and it backfired you know this.” Sokka mumbles to his dad as he picks up the shreds of a pillow from the floor, his dad sweeping the glass in a pile in the kitchen. 

“How bad _did_ it backfire? Sokka this is a bad backfire if you’re being harassed to this point. I mean look at you, you look… Rough, buddy.” Hakoda says, running a hand through his hair to scratch the back of his neck as he looks around the room, his eyebrows burrowing at the sight.

“Bad enough to apparently have shaken the whole building and almost get evicted. Hell, I think Pakku is going to kick me out this month because of all the noise. It’s all night dad, I’m failing my classes, my boss is about to fire me over this… Whatever it was. It’s hell bent on fucking my life over because what? I accidentally summoned it when I tried for a damn bird?” Sokka says, slapping his thighs before falling back on the carpet with a load sigh, covering his eyes with his forearm as Hakoda walks over and sits down, looking at his son. 

“This is new to me Sokka, I don’t know why it failed. You’re strong enough to do the spell. Unless…” he trails off, causing Sokka to raise his arm slightly along with his eyebrow. “Unless?” 

“Could… Could you be too strong? Because I’ve heard about this in rumors from the northern coven, if a strong witch tries to cast a spell thats not on their level it blows up, and summons something… worse than what they intended.” 

“Worse like how?” He asks, sitting up to rest on his elbows as his dad scratched his cheek, deep in thought. 

“Nah, that can’t be it. They were just rumors anyway, Chief Arnook disproved them rather quick.” Hakoda says, waving Sokkas question aside as he stands up to finish picking the glass up, “speaking of, Yue is back in town.” 

“What? Why? How do you know?” Sokka asks as he stands up himself, dropping the shredded pillow into the trash can. “Yeah, she’s now a priestess and wanted to come back. Missed the city apparently.” 

Sokka chuckles a little bit, rubbing his own facial hair “Yue’s back… God its been how long? Ten years?” 

“There about, when’s the last time you talked to her?” 

“I sent a letter when I got my tattoos, she never wrote back..” he mutters, walking into his kitchen as he absently twists a ring on his finger. 

“Well, she wants to see you again. But she wasn’t going to ask me where you live, so here.” Hakoda says, pulling a silver card from his pocket and sliding it across the counter. “Give her a call. I gotta go, Bato is making dinner and he got mad last time I was late. See you around kiddo, love you!” He shouts, walking to the door and waving before walking out, leaving Sokka staring at the card that was sitting on his counter, a phone number in dark blue letters staring back at him. 

…

…

…

“I appreciate you inviting me over Sokka, it’s been awhile hasn’t it?” Yue asks, stepping into his apartment, looking around with a faint smile on her face. “Oh anytime Yue, it really has. I was worried about you since you stopped writing me.” he says, closing the door behind her, fixing his tie slightly as he turns back to her, smiling back.

“yes, I do apologize for that. I was so proud of you to have gotten to that point, but when you did it was the point for me that I had to isolate and focus on the craft, it’s not an excuse but-” 

“Yue, I understand. Katara went through something similar to be a healer and it’s taxing. You don’t need to explain that to me.” he says, taking her hands in his, running his thumb over the tattoos on her hands.

Time has treated her well, her white hair now having whisps of silver in it, making her blue eyes shine even brighter, contrasting her slightly darker skin. The dark blue dress complimenting the moon choker that was around her neck. Her face had slimmed out and she had gotten taller, if she wasn’t wearing heels Sokka would peg her just slightly shorter than him. Still so beautiful. 

“I missed you Sokka.” she says gently, resting one of her hands on his jaw. Sokka took pride in being a bit dominate, but something about Yue, the way she was looking at him, the way she was touching him, the energy she released, all of it. All of her, all at once. It was too much and not enough. It was something, and he couldn’t quite put his finger on it. 

“I missed you too, Yue.” he whispers, as the two drift closer, their lips barely brushing. 

“So what are you going to do about it?” she whispers back, looking up at Sokka through her eyelashes, causing him to smirk before kissing her, tangling his fingers in her hair as he backs her up against the wall, Yue’s free hand going up unto Sokka’s hair pulling it out of the tail it was in. 

Sokka chuckled a bit as he pulled her hips closer to his own, sliding his hand up her thigh, gently picking her dress up along with it, causing the two to break apart slightly, Yue panting slightly, her eyes much darker than before. 

“Want to leave it here? Or go somewhere more comfortable?” she whispers, causing Sokka to smirk, pulling her hair gently causing her to tip her head back, exposing her neck. “Why not both?” he hums, grinding against her slightly as he runs his lips against her neck.

“Why not...”

…

…

…

“And that’s where it’s at now. I have no idea whats happening, my dad said that it might be because I’m _too_ powerful but like… That doesn’t seem right does it?” Sokka asks Yue, as she walks out of the bathroom wearing one of his t-shirts, sliding back unto bed with him and curling up against his side. 

“Not overly, I don’t know why that would happen. I mean it’s not an overly sensitive spell anyway, A witch with your skill would and should have been able to pull that spell off with no issue.” She says, knitting her eyebrows before her phone buzzes, causing her to look over and sigh “and that’s my cue, father wants me back at the hotel.” She says, looking over at Sokka with a gentle smile and soft eyes. 

“I get it, go on. It was fun, should do it again sometime.” He teases as she kisses his cheek before sliding out of the bed to slip her dress back on. “I’d like that. I’m leaving again by the end of the week. But I’m free most evenings. You have my number” she says as Sokka brushes his hair back, a smirk on his face.

“definitely going to be calling again then”

“good, I’ll be looking forward to it. It was good to see you again Sokka.” She says, giving him one last kiss before vanishing out his bedroom. 

Sokka lets out a deep sigh when he hears the front door click shut as he falls back into his pillows, chuckling to himself. “What a woman.” 

…

…

…

3:30AM 

That’s what Sokka's phone blinded him with when he checked the time. The noise was back, the scratching, clanging, all of it. As it had been since that stupid miscast, And it was pissing him off. 

Sokka grumbled a curse as he flung his sheets off him, tugging on a pair of boxers from the floor as his eyes scanned his room. Nothing. 

“Okay then, you ass. Living room” he mumbles as he makes his way to the door. Sokka reaches for the handle and tried to turn it. No dice. “What the…” he tries again, not only would the handle not wiggle like it normally would, the door doesn’t shake “fuck…?” He finishes. Trying harder, still nothing. He tries banging on the door, busting it down, kicking it, still nothing. 

“Okay then… magic it is I guess” he sighs, rolling his neck and shoulders before raising his hands and closing his eyes. 

Before the first word could exist his mouth Sokka is flung backwards into the wall, a force holding him there before flinging him back to the door, sending him flying through it, skidding across the living room floor. 

“What the hell?!” He groans, slowly basing up on his right elbow, looking at his bedroom door. 

His eyes widen as he sees a black smoke appear, red soot dancing around to a song that no one could hear. The smoke thickened into the shape of a person, slowly coming together. 

The figure stepped forward, his skin a blood red, horns protruding from behind his head, wrapping around to the front. He stepped forward, his hand wrapping around Sokkas neck before picking him up, seemingly with no effort, the demons piercing golden eyes staring right back into Sokkas. 

“No one touches you. No one but _me_ . I _marked_ you. _You. Are. Mine.”_

…

…

…

Sokka woke up to the sun blinding him from his open window, lying on his stomach, face half buried into his pillow. A dream. That all it had to be. Then he moved. 

Pain shot through Sokka's muscles as he tried to sit up, slowly he reached up to rub the back of his sore neck. A night of restless sleep was suddenly forgotten when Sokka felt something at the back of his neck. 

He shot out of bed and ran to his bathroom, trying in vain to see what was on the back of his neck, with no luck. 

Then he remembered. 

That demon. His hand on Sokkas throat, squeezing like he wanted to snap his neck right then and there. 

_His eyes_. 

Such a beautiful gold, one Sokka had never seen before in his entire life. A gold that burned like a thousand suns. 

_His voice._

Sokka could have sworn he heard that voice in a dream he had recently. One he wouldn’t dare tell anyone, one filled with lust, anger, fire, and an insatiable hunger for it all. 

_You are mine_

He heard those words before, and he did not like the way they made him feel. A knot in his stomach tightened at the thought. 

Had he messed up so bad he summoned a Demon? Or was it just some other being trying to trick him? Either way, neither of those are good outcomes and most always end up with someone dead or driven insane and at the mother tribe trying to be cured. 

He had to talk to someone, someone who knows more than what his father or even Yue would know. Someone he knew wouldn’t tell anyone. 

…

…

…

“I don’t know Aang! I woke up and it was there!” He says, glancing back at the Monk who was poking at his neck, a very confused look on his face. 

“Gee Sokka… I don’t know. I’ve never seen something like this before…” 

“How?! You’re a Monk! You’re supposed to know spiritual stuff!” 

“I know I know, but this… It kinda looks like a branding mark?” Aang says, raising his eyebrow as he looks down at the book laying next to him, turning a page as his eyes skim the signs on it. 

“ _A branding mark_ ? Like… the spell? The extremely difficult spell that no one has ever pulled off before? _That_ kind of mark?!” 

“I think so? I don’t know, Katara is more into markings than I-“

“No! No.” Sokka exclaims, turning around and grabbing Aangs shoulders, “no. They can’t know. I don’t need them worrying over me.” 

Aang sighs and rests a hand on Sokkas arm gently. “I feel like there’s something more to this you’re not telling me, Bud. A branding mark is a myth to the Monks, something only a being born of magic can do. You can tell me anything. You know this.” 

Sokka sighs and drops his arms, looking down at the floor as he rubs his mouth. “I had a dream… it was a few days ago and in it…” he started, biting his lip in hesitation as Aang gently rests his hand on Sokkas knee. 

“I am not here to judge you, I’m here to help. Please.” 

He takes a deep breath before closing his eyes “in it… I was in a room. A completely black room, it was surrounded by fire, but it didn’t burn it was just warm. To where you’re slightly uncomfortable you know?” He says, looking up at Aang, receiving a nod back “and it was dim. I don’t know how but it was.. but I was… I was on a bed. In.. in red silk sheets covering me. My hands.. were bound and…” he mutters before he cuts himself off and stands up, running his hands over his hair “god this is stupid. It was just a damn dream!”

“Sokka. You know as well as I, dreams can mean more than just being a dream. Please, sit down and tell me more.” Aang says gently, looking up as Sokka stopped pacing, slowly turning to look back at him. 

“That’s the thing Aang. I don’t think you want me to finish.” 

“I told you, I’m not here to judge. I just want to help. As a Brother.” He says, gesturing to the spot in front of him again, causing Sokka to sigh and sit back down before continuing. 

“I just.. I remember laughing. A deep laugh. But I wasn’t scared, I was… calm? Turned on? I don’t know… then he walked through the fire to me. He… his skin was red, with markings on it. He had claws at the end of his fingers and horns coming from the back of his head around, like a crown of some type. He had short black hair and…”

“And?” 

“ _His eyes_ … they were such a bright gold I could swear it was just a pool. A pool I would swim in forever and not hate drowning in. His voice was so deep… so alluring. He said.. ‘don’t worry, I’m going to be gentle. This time. Just don’t forget, you are mine.’ Then…” he trailed off again, feeling where the demons hand was on his neck warm up, a tight hot knot forming his stomach. 

“Then…?” 

“Then… then we made love. He was… everything I dreamed of and more.” He said softly, a small smile forming on his face. 

“But then last night?” 

“Last night I just felt anger from him.” Sokka said, his neck warming up more as his smile dropped. “Like he wanted nothing more than to prove that I was his.”

“Because you slept with Yue?” 

“Yes. He… I could have sworn he was going to. But he didn’t. He just burned my neck and marked me instead. Because I am his. No one else can touch me but him.” 

“Sokka.” Aang says, snapping him out of whatever fog he was in, the heat around his neck vanishing as he looked into Aangs eyes again, seeing concern. 

“I crossed a line didn’t I?” 

“Yeah you did.” Aang says, causing Sokka to sigh “I’m sorry man… I don’t know what came over me I-“ 

“Not with me. Sokka, I think you summoned an incubus.”

…

…

…

“A sex demon?! Seriously!” Katara says, barging into Sokkas apartment, Aang close behind 

“Aang!” Sokka said, shooting a glare at him as he shrugs. 

“I’m sorry man! She dragged it out!” He says, holding his hands up. 

“Sokka why didn’t you tell me?! It marked you! You’re-“ 

“It’s bitch. Yeah I know. Don’t you think that wasn’t the first thing that came to my mind?” He snapped, slamming his door closed before turning to her, resting his hands on his hips. 

“How are you going to fix this?!” She says, crossing her arms. 

“There isn’t any.” Aang says calmly, sitting on the back of Sokkas couch, looking between the two.

“Yeah, what he sai- what?” Sokka says, turning to him and dropping his arms. 

“There isn’t a way to fix it. There are some books on incubui I own from my teacher and no one found a way to get rid of them. They suck you dry then leave.” 

“So he’s just going to have sex until he dies?” Katara asks as Sokka holds a hand up

“Bigger question, Aang why do you have a book about sex demons from your master?” 

“Long story, And yes.” 

“So now what? I-I just let you die and not do anything?! Hell no! Dad has to know something, if not him then Bato-“ 

“No! You are not telling them!” He shouts, shooting a look at her. 

“Why not?! Sokka you could die!” She shouts back, dropping her own arms. 

“Then that’s a price _I_ have to pay!” 

“No! Sokka I promised nothing bad would happen to you! We promised never to leave the other!”

“Katara-“ 

“I swore to you on the day we got our tattoos I would protect you with everything I could! I can help you just let me!”

“I said _NO!”_ He shouts, causing the candles around them to burst into flames as he tattoos started glowing. “I said no and that it final. I can figure this out on my own!” 

“But what if you can’t. I don’t want to loose you. I _can’t lose you_. Dad can’t. Not again.” 

“He won’t. I… he- it comes to me in my dreams. I’ll meditate tonight and see if I can talk to it.” 

“But-“ 

“Katara,” Aang says, gently taking her hand “I think this is for the best. He’s strong. He can handle this.” 

“Trust me, sis. I know what I’m doing.” He says, walking over before hugging her, feeling her tears go through his shirt as she clings tightly to him. 

“I don’t want to lose you…” She mumbles, buring her face in his chest. 

“I know. You won’t. I promise.” He whispers, kissing the top of her head “I swear…” 

…

…

…

Admittedly, Sokka really wasn’t the best at meditation. He never really got the point of it, much 

less how it brought him closer to their ancestors and the galaxy. But he promised Katara he would try, so here he was, in a protection circle, incense burning and a soft beat in the background as he tries to focus. 

Until a car horn goes off and people start yelling from the street below. 

“Dammit…” he mumbles, his concentration breaking as his eyes snap open. He lets out a final groan of frustration before blowing out the candle in front of him and standing. 

One step out was all it took. 

“Strong protection spell there, Sokka” the voice said from behind him, causing him to freeze in his tracts, the mark on his back slowly warming up. 

“You can turn around. I’m not shy. Neither are you apparently, telling the monk about our first time? Very brave.” 

Sokka clears his throat before slowly turning around, locking eyes with his demon. His Incubus. 

“He’s a very good listener.” Sokka manages, his throat going dry as he takes in the man in front of him. 

Tall, dark, and handsome wouldn’t quite cover what all Sokka was seeing but it seemed enough. The being smirked as it stepped forward, heat radiating off of him as he steps in front of Sokka. 

“What’s your name?”

“Oh please, as if I’m going to give a witch with your power that much control over me.” He sneered, flashing his sharp canines in the gentle candle light. 

“I think it’s only fair. You know mine, I know yours.” 

“True.” The demon says, walking around Sokka slowly, looking him up and down before whispering in his ear from behind. “Zuko.” 

“Well… _Zuko._ ” God it felt so smooth coming from Sokkas mouth “why did you pick me?” 

“I didn’t _pick_ you. More so… we were close to the same wave link and your ancestors grabbed me. I suppose.” Zuko says, moving to sit on Sokkas couch, legs spread open. 

“I was looking for a familiar” 

“Yes.”

“Last I checked, a familiar and an incubus don’t share wavelengths.” 

Zuko laughed. A deep, from the chest laugh before locking eyes with Sokka again, running his tongue over his bright teeth. 

“Oh Sokka you nieve little thing. I’m not an incubus.” He says, before leaning forward, his smirk deepening. 

“ _I’m the prince of hell”_

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy! thank you for reading! Feel free to follow me on tumblr @hot-flippin-mess


End file.
